Flames of Malice
Flames of Malice Name: Flames of Malice Gender: Unknown (presumed male, especially when taking on Ryker's form) Age: 4,000 years old Height: Depends on height of form or host Weight: Depends on weight of form or host Race: Unknown Allegiance: Evil Faction: Solo (will work for other evils if able to reap benefits) Alias: Ryker Hikaru (Flames of Malice mode) Personality (Unknown) Backstory Once an eternal flame that provided for a special sun tribe, the Flames of Malice was once content, and was able to give the people of that tribe the power of the fire element. However, as years went on, and seeing the many hate-filled conflicts of the world, especially those between humans and demons, the flame began to develop a consciousness of its own, and became twisted and malevolent, until one day it finally broke free, and began attacking the villagers, burning everything. However, before it could move on to attack the world, special sorcerers of that tribe used a special, newly constructed incantation ritual, which sealed the flames away in a box. However, the sorcerers then foretold that should it be released again, it will search for a host, which it will use to end the entire world.... 7 years before the present day, however, the Flames of Malice were released and appeared' in the break of midnight, and began burning the city. Everyone woke up, screaming from the horror they saw, as people, animals, and buildings were devoured by the flames. Demios Hikaru then came out, and fought the dark flames, though even after a long battle, and even with the holy sword, Demios was quickly overpowered by the Flames of Malice, and was soon dying. Unknowing who it was, Ryker then walked over, trying to help his father. Sensing his power, the Flames of Malice tried to take over Ryker's body as his own, but with the help of the pendant that his angel mother gave him, and his undying will, he trapped the Flames of Malice within himself, and this caused him to gain all of his fire powers, as well as access to ''Burning Soul. However, this caused the entire city to burn down. Until recently, the Flames of Malice were restrained inside of Ryker, but were expelled by Ryker upon the world, and is currently searching for a strong body to possess, as well as destroy him.' Abilities * '''Fire Control: Being an entity of pure fire, the Flames of Malice has full control over fire, using flames in every single way possible. ' ** Ranged Fire attacks ** Fire Dispersion: When in his stronger states, he can shut down the flames of opponents. ** Fire Empowerment: When absorbing flames from other sources (except himself), he is able to increase his power, speed, and endurance. ** Fire Aura (With host): The form that the Flames of Malice hosts will have a constantly growing fiery aura, which exponentially increases in power. *** Infinite Inferno: A state which occurs when the hosts flame's power becomes infinite, and the flames will devouwer the entire world. Cannot be ended by outside means. ** Fire Absorption: Has the abilty to absorb flames (except own). ** Fire Siloutte (without host): Should he be expelled forcefully from its host, its can maintain a flaming semi-tangible form similar to its previous host. ** Fire Transformation (without host): Allows him to morph into any object or creature that is non sentient as a fiery form. (Dragon, Cloud, etc) ** Pyrokinetic Combat (with host): Uses flames to increase power in physical attacks, and deliver devastating combo plays. ** Etc. * Phantasm (without host): Allows him to pass through many physical hits untouched due to his semi intangible form. * Possession: One of the greatest strength's this being has is to possess a being's mind and body, making it under his own control, as long as those possessed can wield fire. * Immortality: The flames of malice is unable to die through time or through death in its true form. However, though difficult, it can be killed within a host. Also, when weak enough, it is able to be dispersed to a single flame in its true form (cannot be destroyed though). * Negation ** Dispersion: When strong enough, he is able to negate an opponent from dispersing himself in his true form. ** Absorption: Opponents cannot forcefully absorb him against his will. ** Chronokinesis: Given a certain length of time (depends on his power before affected, he can break through chronokinetic abilities. ** Telekinesis: Opponents are unable to forcefully enter his mind, or control his unwavering soul. ** Existence ridding: Opponents cannot erase him from existence. * Enhanced Speed (with host) * Enhanced Strength (with host) * Enhanced Endurance (with host) Weaknesses Without host: * Seeing as it is a being of pure flames, the Flames of Malice has a hard time escaping when caged without a host or vessel. ''' * '''It is also temporarily dispersed when coming into contact with large bodies of water, such as a lake or ocean. * Its power is unable to rise infinitely without a host. * It is unable to hold onto or make physical contact with any object or being for more than a few seconds, thereby lowering any physical capabilities in combat. * When weak enough, though it can't be shut down, it can be disoersed to a single flame by Erika's fire control. * In this form, it is able to be sealed away by an incantation ritual known by a special group of people (not Amaterasu). With host: All previous weaknesses that the Flames of Malice had without a host are negated. However, there are other weaknesses that comes with this: Should he placed into a host weak enough, it will cause the host to burn up in flames, and will cause them to die. This in turn, causes him to lose life force, and if left long enough, will die. Those with the greatest wills and similar powers can suppress him, creating the Burning Soul ability. This however, requires a way of sealing it as well. (Examples: Ryker, Erika) Should the host die, he will be trapped until someone personally accepts him. When in another form, he is hardly capable of using any of their other combat magics. When in a host, another strong sealing weapon (Radiant Stryker, Blood Whistler, etc) is capable of pulling him out and absorbing him into a weapon temporarily.